Odio de Dios
by she-without-name
Summary: A series of drabbles dealing with guilt,envy and regret. Set after DH. WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD.
1. Because

_They say hate is a strong word_

**George to Percy**

Stop laughing, it doesn't suit you. Stop staring: I won't follow. Stop being witty, it's pathetic. Stop pretending: all's not well. Stop trying to replace him, you're failing miserably. Stop making excuses: I'll still blame it on you. Stop asking, because it was your fucking joke that killed him.

-

**&reviews would be lovely.**

**Exactly 50 words for half a Weasley. Damn it. I want Fred back.**


	2. Envy

_They say hate is a strong word_

**Ginny to Cho**

I try to tell myself that I don't care, but I do and I hate it. I hate the way your perfect black hair is constantly complimented; I hate your feminity, your elegance, your grace. I hate the fact that you were his first crush and his first kiss; how you always outshine me whenever we are compared. I hate the way you manage to bring out the worst in me, the way you make me feel jealous. But I hate myself more for feeling disappointed that, now that I have him, you don't seem to envy me at all.

-

**Special thanks to my lovely beta Romany.**


	3. And

_They say hate is a strong word._

**Snape to James**

She used to be my personal escape, determined to divert my mind away from childhood memories with her unpredictability. She was my friend and defender, passion and temper enhancing her extreme personality. She became everything I ever desired: humility willing to complement ambition, wit waiting to confront arrogance. She was my nymph, the very essence of green reflected in her speaking eyes. She was the puppet master, effortlessly pulling the dull strings to suit her whim. She was the epitome of freedom, never to be tamed. Above all, she was mine.

But then you came and turned her into ashes.


	4. Regret

_They say hate is a strong word._

**Winky to Harry **

Master Barty was right, he was always right.

Bad Winky. You is a disgrace to your family; a filthy traitor never to be forgiven. Just look at Winky, all dirty and untidy and-and _drunk_.

Oh, the look in Master Barty's eyes if he could see Winky right now! He would be ashamed, very ashamed. He would probably give Winky … _clothes_.

But he's dead, and now even stupid Dobby is gone. That's the reason why I regrets helping you, Harry Potter, why I curses the day you was ever born.

Master Barty was right, Winky should have let him kill you.


	5. Might

_They say hate is a strong word._

**Narcissa to Lily**

You were nothing but a symbol, the defender of the poor, the savior of your kind. You pranced around the halls all passionate and self-righteous, and people stared. God, how _he_ stared! He would always deny it, though. Still, the fire in his eyes never failed to betray him. They spoke of beauty, of lust, of adoration… For six and a half years I had to cope with being one step behind your unreachable perfection.

Until _that_ happened.

I found you in a bathroom, curled in a corner, endless tears rolling down from your face to die on the damp floor. Despite the initial shock, I was able to distinguish the one word your lips never ceased to repeat: _cheated, cheated, cheated._

He never understood why I kept smiling: he called it disturbing. If only he knew how good, how powerful it felt to witness the fall of the mighty…

-

**& reviews are always welcome. Btw, who do you think 'he' is?**


	6. Kill

_They say hate is a strong word._

**Riddle Jr. to Riddle Sr.**

I used to watch you for hours. I found it disturbing and annoying that you kept acting as if nothing had happened, as if _I_ hadn't happened. I always knew you were a filthy, powerless bastard, but who was I to judge? Still, I secretly hoped you would prove me wrong. But of course you were not glad to see me, of course you ran away from me, screaming. However, you conveniently remembered our blood ties once you felt the Cruciatus circle your every muscle._'I created you, you bastard!'_ You left me no choice; I had to kill you.

-

**I'm not so sure about this one, reviews would be greatly appreciated (especially concrit).**


	7. You

_They say hate is a strong word._

**Mrs. Longbottom to Neville**

When you're gone, I sit in my room fearing you will not return to me whole, but in pieces. In the midst of my despair, my eyes deceive me and suddenly my son is alive again.He smiles at me, speaks with a gentleness now long gone in this world of war and trivial vendettas. He makes me forget; everything is like it used to be, like it was _supposed_ to be.But then the moment fades and it is you – reality - I'm facing. I find myself regretting the illusion because, in my heart, you'll always be a disappointment.

**-**

**the end. **

**(I hope you've enjoyed it and thanks for reading and/or reviewing) **


End file.
